Will You Ever Come To Love Me?
by TheWolf-RabbitDoubt
Summary: A love that cannot be requited...or can it? A little before and during "The Search." Will follow the story line as much as possible but there will be some changes. Rating is subject to change to lower or higher rating...Zuki!


"I love you." Those were the words that she had barely gotten out of her mouth before a strong force back handed her on the face. She looked up from her feet into the glaring eyes of Mai who still had her hand outstretched. The blow her left cheek received was stinging so badly that she almost felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. Almost. "Shame that you'd even have the nerve to pronounce that in front of me. Do you not have the decency to at least wait until I am out of hearing range to proclaim your love for him?" Suki tilted her head, her hair hiding her and any emotions that were displayed on her face away from Mai. She couldn't look Mai in the eye as of now. Probably not ever again.

"I am deeply sorry. I was thinking irrationally and only of myself. I am afraid I just got too caught up in the mix of my emotions." Suki answered back, smiling weakly after she finished. She clenched her fists briefly at her sides. Yes, tears were definitely beginning to come. She knew at that moment, if she didn't leave, that she was going to burst out into fits of sobs right then and there. Her breaths were already becoming shaky. She needed to get away from them. Away from _him. _"If you will excuse me miss." She bowed before asking if there was anything else that she could be of service to. When she had gotten the reply of "No," she swiftly began to walk through the crowds of people around her, heading straight for the castle where the Kyoshi Warrior's quarters were.

'What were you thinking?!' She thought as she began to jump onto a moving cart and then to the roof of a neighboring house. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, being careful not to lose her footing while also stressing over what she had just confessed about and to whom. She should have just kept her big mouth shut. Shouldn't have said anything at all. When Zuko had asked her what was wrong with her, she should have just lied and grinned cheerfully. Played it off like how she would normally do whenever Sokka would tell her one of his 'awesome' jokes. They weren't funny but she'd laugh at them anyway so as not to hurt his feelings.

That's what she should have done. Followed brain and not the heart. But what are you supposed to do when your heart is practically breaking and aching on the inside? Just let it suffer? Be tormented? The heart wants what it wants and Sokka just didn't have enough to offer her. He couldn't give her heart what it needed most. No, her heart's eyes just _had _to be set on the sights of an incredibly gorgeous, young man. A young man that was already taken! Suki sighed as she finally landed in front of the palace gates. After getting past the guards, she went straight to her room and plopped down on the bed, stuffing her head into her pillow.

It had seemed to be forever since her and Sokka broke up. He had returned back to the Water Tribe in the South Pole to help lead the village with his father. It was just too great a distance for a real relationship to continue and they both felt that they were growing apart from one another. Suki wasn't going to lie; she had missed Sokka terribly when he had first departed from the Fire Nation. But there was another fact that she couldn't ignore either; it was of how much she had fallen in love with the bitter Fire Lord. The man that, some say, has lost his head ever since those several assassination attempts that occurred during the quiet of the night.

So she had fallen in love with someone who was taken and crazy? She exhaled slowly, now laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. Yes, she did love him. She had no doubt about that. But would he ever come to love her? It always stabbed her heart every time she'd see the Fire Lord and his girlfriend huggle, kiss, or simply say sweet things to each other. How their fingers would intertwine together whenever they'd walk down the palace corridors. She hated that so very much. She _craved _to be the one that he shared those fluffy and cute moments with. _She_ wanted to be with him during the moments of truth, heart ache, and the tragic events that would more than likely soon occur in the future. She wanted to learn about his past and know all of his deepest, darkest secrets. She wanted to be the one that would be able to talk to him about his problems and, in turn, tell her own too. To be able to laugh off with him all of the bad things that had ever happened in their rough lives. She wanted to do and know **everything **that there was to know about him**.**

She closed her eyes, drifting off into a slumber. The last thought she had before completely losing consciousness was 'Please. Come to love me.'

**A/N: Hey, guys! :D Hope you liked this story so far. I apologize for it being so short. I know I haven't updated any of my other stories so this was another story to keep ya'll preoccupied until I can begin to add chapters to the others. It's just hard with school, homework, band, and other clubs, you know? :P Anyway, I promise to update on either my Vampire Knight or Magician's Nephew fanfic soon! And I have 2 other stories headed your way!^^ If you do like this story please let me know! If at least 1 person likes them, I continue the stories! If you are a guest then please review and let me know if you like them and want me to update! BUT if I haven't updated in a while and you're a guest, you need to find a way to let me know or contact me in some way. It will help let me know who's wanting me to complete it so I will have the motivation to write. Thanks! Review/comment. I accept flames if you express why u hate this story so much and I accept criticism for it helps me with my work. :D God bless!**


End file.
